The Quest for the Flaming Hot Wheels
by Dare2dream00
Summary: Addy was the last person she'd ever expect to have a quest. Well now she has to suck it up and deal with it. With the help of her friends of course. Warning-Original Character s , No slash, etc.


Addy knew she was in trouble the moment she saw the red cow in the middle of Central Park.

She blinked, then sighed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. All she wanted to do was have a nice relaxing day in the park. And what did she get?

A quest.

She approached the cherry red cow warily, unclasping her clip as it turned into her bow. She stuck her hand out. The cow, who had previously been munching on grass, looked up curiously.

"Easy there Betsy." Addy murmured. She jumped back when it snorted indignantly before returning to grazing.

"Clouse." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around, but didn't see anyone.

"What?" she asked the air. There was a tap on her left shoulder and she turned around, only to be facing a young nineteen year old, with sandy hair and a goofy smile. He was muscular and had sort of an aura of power about his person.

"He's name's Clouse." The boy said with a lazy grin, sticking his hand in the pockets of his acid wash jeans. He looked awfully familiar; the same tan many of her siblings shared, freckles, and brown eyes opposed to her blue. She brushed her blonde back from her face and gave him a puzzled look.

Addy looked at the cow-Clouse-and back to the boy. She blinked.

"Dad…?" she asked uncertainly. The boy grinned wider, if that were possible.

"Always knew you were a smart one Ads. " Apollo said with a grin. Addy felt flustered. She had always dreamed of meeting her father, the god of the sun, poetry, among other things, but she never expected to meet him like this. She guessed she had expected some grand entrance, perhaps at the Pavilion back at Camp Half-Blood. But he looked only two years older than her, yet somehow he seemed older.

She looked around. "Can you um…" She hesitated, this was the first time she'd met Apollo, and wasn't sure if she could speak to him like well…a dad. But it sure would have helped if he _looked _ like a dad.

"Spit it out Sunburst." He said, scratching his cheek.

"C-Could you…" she said, suddenly very nervous, "I mean…if it's not too much trouble to…I mean-"

"Look like a dad?" Apollo asked. Addy nodded mutely. He smiled. "Sure thing kiddo." He said, shimmering into an older version of himself. This version was around forty-five, still skinny, and still handsome, in a middle-aged-man-sort-of way. Except now he had laugh lines, wrinkles and stubble. He was still wearing his white shirt over the acid wash jeans. But he looked much more like a dad, Addy decided. "Better?"

Again, Addy nodded mutely. Apollo clapped his hands together.

"So!" He said brightly, smiling down at Addy, who shifted uncomfortably under his steady, but light hearted, gaze. "I suppose you're wondering what Clouse and I are doing here, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes sir." She said, biting her lip. Apollo laughed.

"Addy, I'm your father, not your drill sergeant, call me dad huh?" he grinned. Addy nodded.

Apollo's happy demeanor dropped as he pet Clouse absentmindedly. "I need your help." He said, looking at her.

Addy eeped, "_My _help?" she asked, genuinely surprised. There were far more experienced questers back at Camp Half-Blood. And she had never actually _been _on a quest before.

Apollo nodded. "Yes." He sighed heavily. "I need you to find something for me."

"What?" she inquired, almost afraid to ask.

"Mihar." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Addy asked, straining to hear her father.

"My car." He said louder. Addy blinked at him.

"Your car?" She asked. Gods didn't need cars; after all, they could zap anywhere they pleased.

Unless…

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. My chariot."

Addy gaped. "How did you lose your-"

"I didn't _lose _it." Apollo said indigently. "It was stolen."

"How do you steal the sun god's chariot?" she asked, trying to wrap her head around it.

"It was late!" Apollo said, throwing his arms up. "I left the garage open and well…"

"Who…who stole it?"

Apollo's expression turned sour as he crossed his arms.

"I bet it was Zephyrus."

"Zephyrus?" Addy asked, racking her memory for the myth. "He's the god of the West Wind right?" she asked, thinking back to her classes at Camp. "Isn't he the one you fought with over-"

"Hyacinth, yes." Apollo affirmed. "He was a really nice boy. And Zephy couldn't handle that he liked me more." He said moodily. "I suppose he never really got over it." He caught Addy's look. "What? A lot of us experimented when we were young!" He said defensively, "There's nothing wrong with it!" he said, and Addy put her arms up to show she meant no offense.

"So he takes revenge by stealing your chariot?" Addy asked, confused as she changed the subject. Apollo shrugged.

"He knows it's my most precious possession." He grumbled. Addy felt a sudden twang of hurt in her stomach. She knew that Apollo cared for her, just as much as her siblings. But it kind of sucked being outdone by a car.

"So…you need me to find it?" she asked. "No offense dad, but…why can't you just get it back?"

"Because I don't know where the butthead took it." He muttered. The corner of Addy's mouth twitched upward slightly. Her dad just called someone-another god no less-a butthead. "And," Apollo continued (either he didn't notice her smile, or didn't address it), "It wouldn't look too good back on Olympus if they found out the chariot got stolen."

"Ah." Addy said, nodding. "But why me?" she asked, looking up at her dad. "Why are you trusting _me _with this?" she asked, spreading her hands, "I mess everything up," she said earnestly. "I'm not fast, I'm not tough, and I'm not brave, heck I barely even write poetry. The only thing that proves I'm your daughter is that I'm good at archery. That's it. There's a ton of other people way more qualified to do this for you than me and-"

"Addy." Apollo said, placing his hands on her shoulder. Warmth radiated out of him, warming her up to the core. "I need _you_ to do this. You're my daughter Sunburst. I know you can do it."

She looked up at him. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I'm also the god of prophesy, remember?" he grinned.

"So I won't screw it up then?" She asked hopefully. He chuckled.

"Well _that_ Ads, is going to be up to you." Apollo said before vanishing, taking Clouse the cherry cow with him.

Addy stood in the middle of the park, stunned. How was she supposed to find this Zephyrus? And how the Hades was she supposed to stop him _and_ get her dad's _chariot _back? She ran a hand through her hair and headed back to Camp.

One thing was for sure; she was going to need help.

* * *

**So...heyyyy guys. Erm...been a while. Ahem. Well shit, I don't even have an excuse, I'm so sorry. D:  
**

**But I'm hoping to stay with this story! 3 I LOVE YOU ALL.  
**

**Addy, Plot(c)Dare2dream00/RandomAwesomeWeirdo  
**

**PJatO(c)Rick Riordan  
**


End file.
